In living areas where space is at a premium, it is common practice to conserve space by combining a dinette area with a bed. This is done by removing the usual table panel, and then placing the seat and back sections of a bench-type unit in coplanar relationship, accompanied by a lateral shifting of the two opposite bench units toward each other to eliminate the leg space and present a continuous bed surface. The lateral shifting has usually been provided by tracks that are either separately installed on the surrounding structure, or mounted on a frame so that the entire assembly is integral and subject only to simple mounting connections on the wall and floor. A problem is always present in any such track system. The tracks on the opposite sides of the seating units must remain very close to parallelism, requiring precision in manufacture, and also freedom from installation distortion. Provision must also be made for identical movement along the tracks on the opposite sides of the seat unit, or a jamming action is sure to take place. Cable systems or rack-and-gear arrangements are normally used to provide this correspondence in movement, but this sort of mechanism usually results in rather expensive structures. The objective of the present invention is to provide the lateral shifting feature and the angular adjustability of the seat and back sections with a minimum of cost and maintainence, while using standard techniques of fabrication.